Two Years
by Fangurl Phantomhive
Summary: (Sequel to 'No Stranger Love') It only takes one incident to ruin a portion or even the rest of your life. That's what happened with Lindsey and Dark Leonardo. After he walked out after an argument, they both went downhill. But after two years of being apart, fate might just give them a second chance. Dark Leonardo/OC
1. Chapter 1

December 20th, 2108. Five days before Christmas, and they were still apart from each other.

After Dark Leonardo had yelled at Lindsey and walked out, they both started to become less and less every day. Lindsey Jones rarely left her apartment anymore. She cried almost every day, no longer went to work, and got to where she wouldn't speak to her own family. The only person she did ever talk to was Starlee. Starlee Hambrath was not only her secretary, but she was also her best friend.

The day Dark Leonardo walked out, everything in Lindsey's life changed. She lost interest in things that she had found enjoyable, Lindsey refused to date, rarely smiled or ate anymore, and some days even refused to leave her bed. She didn't want to believe it, but Lindsey was going through a depression.

Dark Leonardo had also let himself go. Refusing to go back to the life he lived before he met Lindsey, he stayed in the alleyway just below O'Neil Tech, hoping that he could work up the courage to approach her again. Like Lindsey, he too had cried almost every day, wishing that he could take back what he said to her. Also like Lindsey he too was going through a depression; rarely eating, always sleeping, and constantly crying.

December 21st, 2108. "Lindsey, you need to get up," Starlee said walking into her room and opening up the blinds to reveal the wind blowing violently and snow falling rapidly out of the sky.

"No," Lindsey moaned from underneath her blanket.

"C'mon girl, today we were supposed to get our Christmas shopping wrapped up," Starlee reminded as she yanked the blanket off Lindsey's body.

"What's the point?" Lindsey asked as she slowly sat up. "Another year'll go by and he'll still be gone."

"Maybe so, but Lins, you've got to let him go. He left you, after he promised he wouldn't," Starlee stated. Though Starlee had never met Dark Leonardo, she'd heard a lot about him from Lindsey.

Lindsey sluggishly dragged herself out of bed. "I don't feel like myself anymore Starlee," Lindsey said rubbing her eyes. "I know he hurt me, but I miss him so much. I'd give everything I have if I could just see him again."

"So I'm guessing going shopping is out of the question?" Starlee wondered.

"No, if you want to go, then please go ahead. I'll let you borrow the company credit card to thank you for your troubles," Lindsey said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a couple of hours. Want me to bring you anything specific?" Starlee asked.

"Bring me Dark Leonardo," Lindsey requested as she wrapped up in a blanket and lay on the couch.

"If I find him, I will," Starlee promised before leaving her best friend lying on the couch sobbing.

When Starlee returned from shopping, and was about to head up to Lindsey's top level apartment, she looked over and saw something move behind a dumpster next to the O'Neil Tech building. Starlee walked back into the alleyway and called "Hello?" The figure shifted positions, but didn't speak. "Who are you?"

"What does it matter who I am?" the figure said in a low muffled voice.

"Aren't you cold? All you have for protection against the snow is a torn blanket," Starlee noticed.

"What does it matter?" the figure repeated. "I've lost everything and I deserve to die."

"What'd you lose worth dying over?" Starlee questioned.

"I lost the most wonderful girl in the world," he answered. "Ever since then I've let myself go."

"You still love her?" Starlee asked.

"Of course I do. I never stopped loving her, but I don't know if she misses me or not," the figure said.

"Who is she; the girl you love?" Starlee wondered.

"You won't believe me if I tell you," the figure said.

"Yes I will," Starlee promised.

"Her name is Lindsey. Lindsey Jones."

There was a silence that passed through the air for a few seconds. "Did you say Lindsey Jones? CEO of O'Neil Tech Lindsey Jones?" Starlee asked.

"Yes, I know it sounds crazy, but –"

"I know Lindsey, she's my best friend and employer," Starlee explained. "Are you Dark Leonardo?"

"Yes," the Dark Turtle stated.

Starlee froze; Lindsey's boyfriend had been below her building this whole time. "Dark Leonardo, you need to come see Lindsey," Starlee said.

"She won't want to see me after I left her," Dark Leonardo said. "I don't know if she can even stand the sight of me anymore."

"She needs you more than you know, and you need her. Believe me, she misses you," Starlee said. "Please just try and talk to her. Lindsey has not been herself since you left; she's different now."

The Dark Turtle looked up at the alien girl. "How so?" he questioned. "Is she safe, has someone hurt her?"

"She's safe and no, no one has hurt her. She hasn't left her apartment ever since you left. Lindsey has become so depressed that she sometimes won't even get out of bed. I do all her errands for her since she won't leave the house, and everyone is worried about her," Starlee explained. "She won't hardly speak, and when she does, all she says is how much she misses you and still cares about you."

Dark Leonardo turned his head. Lindsey was missing him; she actually thought about him, and to know that she missed him that much made his heart not hurt as much anymore. "Alright, I'll come see her," Dark Leonardo agreed. He stood and followed Starlee into O'Neil Tech. As they rode up to Lindsey's level, Dark Leonardo asked "Does she ever say if she loves me?"

"Every day," Starlee replied with a small grin. The Dark Turtle smiled to himself as the two of them stepped off the elevator and walked up to Lindsey's door.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long for me to post the sequel, but I've been focused on a bunch of other fanfictions and college work! Next chapter should be out within the week! Arigato readers! - Fangurl Phantomhive**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lindsey I'm back," Starlee called as she opened the door. Dark Leonardo followed Starlee into Lindsey's apartment and felt the familiar warmth he'd missed for so long.

"Hey Starlee," Lindsey muttered, still wrapped up in a blanket, facing the back of the couch.

"Go on, say hi to her," Starlee muttered to Dark Leonardo.

The Dark Turtle looked at Lindsey, and couldn't believe that the sad sounding person on the couch was her. The love of his life was right there in front of him, a sobbing mess because of him, but Dark Leonardo was determined to make everything better. "Hi Lindsey," Dark Leonardo stated nervously.

Lindsey's eyes shot open before she stood up slowly, and unwrapped the blanket from around herself before turning to look at the Dark Turtle. Looking at her face, Dark Leonardo hadn't forgotten just how beautiful Lindsey was. The girl gasped quietly as her mouth dropped open a little. Her heart started pounding, and she felt tears begin to develop. "Dark Leo?" Lindsey whispered, hoping that this wasn't just another cruel dream.

The Dark Turtle nodded slowly before replying quietly "Yes, it's me."

They both stared at each other silently for what felt like an eternity, before Starlee spoke up. "I'll leave you two alone now," she said walking out to the elevator.

The two of them kept staring at each other for several more minutes before Dark Leonardo slowly began to walk over to the girl. Lindsey felt her heart pound louder as she sat down on couch before Dark Leonardo stopped in front of her. Without saying a word, he got down on his knees, laid his head on her lap, and wrapped his arms around her legs. Dark Leonardo started to sob as he said quietly "Lindsey, I'm so sorry, for everything." The girl gently began to stroke his head and quietly shush him before laying her head on top of his. "I was wrong for leaving you. I've never made a more stupid decision in my life. I'm so sorry my love."

Lindsey stood slowly and pulled the Dark Turtle to his feet. She then touched his face gently before kissing his cold lips with her warm ones. He picked his lips up from hers and looked in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he repeated, stroking her face.

Tears ran out of Lindsey's eyes. "I'm sorry too," she whispered back.

"If only I would've just –" Dark Leonardo started.

Lindsey cut him off by kissing him again gently and running her hands down his arms. "Don't blame yourself, it was my fault too."

He wrapped his arms around Lindsey's body and wanted to hold her against him forever. "You're so warm," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"You're freezing cold," Lindsey stated as she placed her hands on his neck.

"I didn't really have that much to keep warm with," Dark Leonardo said as he slipped his hands under her shirt and ran them up her back. Lindsey gasped at the sudden touch of cold on her warm skin.

"What do you mean? Where were you?" she asked concerningly.

"I wouldn't dare return to the life I lived before meeting you, so stayed in the alleyway just below the building, hoping that I could one day work up the courage to approach you again and tell you just how sorry I was for leaving," he explained as he ran his hands through her hair.

The girl kissed him again and felt new tears rising in her eyes. "C'mon, we've got to get you warm. I'm surprised that you haven't suffered from frostbite or hypothermia after being exposed to the cold for so long," she said. Lindsey led him upstairs into her bedroom, and pulled him into bed with her.

Dark Leonardo wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him as Lindsey covered him from head to toe with her thick comforter. "Please forgive me for everything I've done. I love you and never wanted to cause you unhappiness," Dark Leonardo cried as he lowered his face.

"I know," she responded quietly. Lindsey kissed his face and lips gently. "And I love and forgive you." Wrapping her arms around Dark Leonardo, she held him close to her and watched him fall asleep in her arms.


End file.
